Castle Vampyr
Castle Vampyr was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was located in Soundstage 23. History and Location For their 2004 event, Universal decided to have a haunted house based on all different kinds of vampires. The house would be one of the first to have an immersive queue video and would be the first to completely center around vampires. This was also one of the last haunted houses to feature two stories, as a pair of staircases appeared for guests to climb on. This house was located in Soundstage 23, after it was not used for eight years. Soundstage 23 is one of the larger soundstage facilities built in Universal Orlando. These were built for the purposes of filming movies and T.V. shows. The house took up the entire soundstage, making it a very long house. Castle Vampyr was awarded the House of the Year award in 2004. The house would get a sequel scarezone in the 2006 event titled Blood Masquerade. It would also receive a tribute scene in the 2015 haunted house, Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. Description The castle itself is rumored to be the Blood Shrine of an ancient race that is long feared... but of which little is known. With ornamentation's gathered from all over the world, Castle Vampyr is said to contain a talisman from each "house" of the breed. And this evil congregation beckons the faithful to gather every thirteen years to renew vows to a dark power that drives their insatiable thirst for immortality. Website Story On the Halloween Horror Nights XIV Website in the patient records was an invitation to a pledge party for a sorority. It talked about how the location of the pledge party will be a secret until the person actually gets there and that the party will be held at midnight. It also says how the person who received the letter had to wait in front of the sorority at 8:30 for a driver to take them there. Also the letter said to bring one long stem rose, one black candle, and a small bottle of virgin root wine. There were also phone messages on the page.The first message talked about a girl making it to the castle and how she thought it was creepy. The next message shows how she has been there for hours and how no one showed up. The next message shows how something is following her in the castle and how she cant find her way out. She then screams and the messages end. There was also a link to explore the Vampyre Estate that sadly no longer works. Experience Queue CASTLE VAMPYR- Outside, there is a screen on which a man is talking about this history of vampires, as well as about protective measures to take if you meet a vampire. He talks about having garlic and holy water handy, and about not responding if you hear your name being called. Haunted House You then enter the courtyard of Castle Vampyr. There are neat gargoyle stone statues there, as well as a carriage. A vampire bride, dressed in white, stands there silently, and occasionally moves at someone. You then enter the castle. A vampire jumps at you from behind the door. You then enter a room where an attractive lady vampire is standing near the top of a staircase, staring at you. A hidden vampire jumps at you from behind some curtains. You then enter the dining room. A vampire stands in front of a long dining room table, talking about the disgusting foods that are laid out on the table. His talking serves as a distraction, and a couple vampires that are hidden in this room jump out at you. You then enter a hallway in which there are statues on both sides. Some are real, and some are fake. At one point, there's a face in a portrait on your left, and a statue on your right. Both of them are live, and they attack you. Next you, enter a bedroom, where a female vampire is laying on a bed and moaning. She serves as a distraction, and a vampire pops out from a good hiding spot and reaches for you. You then enter the castle's library. There is a vampire on a bungee cord way above you, on top of the wall. He jumps around, joking with guests. A vampire is hidden behind one of the bookcases, and will get you if you're not careful. You then enter a long hallway with billowing red curtains on both sides. Vampires jump out at you from several of these curtains. You then enter the disco room. Lights are blinking, and bodies are hanging in body bags. The entire room is splattered with blood, and dancing vampires here will make sure that you do not escape. You then enter a room where a couple of vampires who look like Nesfaratu try to get you. You then go up a staircase to the attic. Vampires on bungee cords attack you from both sides. There are especially ruthless if you are really scared, as were the girls in front of me. Then, you go down a staircase. One last vampire is hiding at the bottom of the staircase to scare anyone who thinks the haunted maze is over. You then escape into the night air. Legacy This house had a sequel in 2007 called Vampyr: Blood Bath and its own room in 2015 in the Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem house. Pictures CVW.png|The website page for Castle Vampyr. CV Invitation.jpg|The invitation that appeared on the Castle Vampyr website page. Vampyr010.jpg Castle Vampyr Warning Sign.jpg|Photo from the now defunct ioacentral.com. Castle Vampyr Layout.jpg Castle Vampyr Stairs Concept Art.jpg Castle Vampyr Concept Art.jpg Castle Vampyr See the Horror.jpg HHN XIV Vampires.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Castle Vampyr Entrance Blurry.JPG|Image from the now defunct, hauntzone.net. Bodybag.jpg Trivia * This house won House of the Year in 2004. * In 2012 it was revealed that The Tau Sisters that were mentioned in the website were a part of the Strengoit Legion. Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Soundstage 23 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando